cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Aleph
Origins Aleph was a Pure-blooded Sith Lord who was born while the Great Galactic War raged throughout the galaxy. He was a part of a long bloodline of Sith Lords that extended as far back as the times of King Adas of the first Sith Empire. He was born on the Empire's capital world of Dromund Kaas. In his early years of growing up, he had no father. He had no idea who he was, nor where he was. It was always something that made Aleph curious, however, for his father was rarely mentioned as well, and then, only in whispers. As Aleph grew up on Dromund Kaas, his mind often wandered as he thought and wondered about many things. Always he heard of the dreaded Jedi and their Republic, as well as stories and reports of the conquests of many different worlds for the Empire. Hearing such things inspired his passion to become Sith, to see the galaxy, to conquer, all in the pursuit of a single, simple goal: to make a difference. When his age was right, Aleph was sent to the Sith academy on Dromund Kaas. He had been somewhat disappointed not to have been sent to Korriban so that he might see and explore the ruins of the Empire of old, but it mattered little. As he trained over time, he took great pride in his ability to command the Force and shape it to his will. Few gave him trouble at the Academy, and those who did often never got the chance to do so again. Before long, Aleph found himself fighting in the waning years of the Galactic War between the Empire and the Republic. He fought in many battles, facing many victories and defeats, but learning from all of them. War, indeed, served as a means for his own power to grow, but it was not the only method he used. He relied greatly on ancient Sith holocrons, using them to learn as many dark side techniques and abilities as he could, seeking to raise himself above those he fought beside. This indeed became the case, as shortly after the end of the war, he was promoted to the rank of Darth. 'Post-war dealings and conflicts' Darth Aleph, not long after recieving his title, did indeed visit the planet of Korriban. Walking through the valleys and canyons rattled with the screams of those whose minds were lost and filled with ancient, unknown secrets, he saw the glory of the old Empire for what it truly was. In doing this, he also recognized something new, and something that was becoming a growing sentiment throughout the ranks of the Empire: the current Empire was growing weak and ineffective. This began Aleph's plan to form a new Empire; one he could call his own and command, to imbue with the power and glory that the true Empire once held. His power base rapidly grew as he made secretive deals and gained respect with the Dark Council. Eventually, the Sith Lord even came to become a member of the Council. Ironically, the seat that he took used to be his very own father's. It meant little to him, however, as still he knew little about this man. As he had hoped, several Sith Lords made power plays within the following times, such as Darth Baras and, much more infamously, Darth Malgus. With the war beginning to re-ignite around the same time, Aleph and the forces loyal to him left Imperial space without a shot fired, as the Dark Council had their hands too full to worry about such a thing. 'A New Empire' Darth Aleph's new empire embarked on a journey into a part of the Unknown Regions that the Empire had not yet encountered. It was here that they discovered an unexpected gift from the galaxy; the third, and last remaining Star Forge. It lay dormant about a burning but controlled star. This new weapon, which the Dark Lord named "Bloodlust," became the center of the new empire, much as the first Forge became the center of the empire of Darth Malak. 'Over 4,000 Years' (Will continue soon) Category:Male Characters